The invention relates to automatically managing an environment in an environmental zone based on preferences for entities. The current inability of businesses to frequently adapt their environment in response to the immediate preferences and needs of the current customers within an environment leads to less optimal environmental conditions. As an example, outdoor malls purchase music to be played through their sound system to create a comfortable environment where customers will want to stay and continue to shop. However, the playlists do not necessarily represent the likes and music preferences of the shoppers passing near the speakers at any given time. Another example of an environmental characteristic includes temperature. Some customers may prefer the temperature to be warmer than other customers.
The ability to adapt to individuals' preferences is important to businesses that are looking for ways to create a personalized experience for their customers. A number of industries have indicated that they are increasingly focused on delivering a personal experience based on the customer's preferences in order to win new customers and retain existing customers.